


Sugarpeas

by TyrantTirade



Series: Biggie and smols [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaking, Comfort, Crayons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff, Food, Infantilism, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Little Space, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Schmoop, Stuffed Toys, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: “How many do you want buck buck?” Steve asks. Bucky smiles and drops his face to look real close at the bowl, poking the little cap design in it with a smile, ignoring Steve.





	1. Goldfish and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets Bucky a nighttime snack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm oddly very nervous posting this compared to how easy It is for me to post Explicit fics, so on that note please heed the tags and everything, it's not my fault if you aren't into this. 
> 
> Anyways- All the kinks tagged are not sexual, this won't be any higher than G, even in future chapters. 
> 
> This is just all fluffy, happy, safe, age regressed Bucky and his Caregiver Steve and it's super mushy. Read them in whatever order you'd like.
> 
> Self-edited all mistakes are mine.

Bucky mumbles out a little noise, a little ‘mmm,’ soft and sweet as he nuzzles into Steve's side, tugging on Steve's shirt. 

Instantly Steve's palm comes up and lies against Bucky's hip, squeezing, he can't stop himself from smiling, “what is it baby boy?” 

Bucky kicks his legs out, wiggling further into Steve, trying his best to wrap around Steve's body. Steve can barely hear it but can feel the vibration of his voice against him, Bucky mumbles something, obviously trying not to be heard. 

Steve curls his arm around him, scratching his fingers through Bucky's scalp, “Be a good boy and tell me.” 

Bucky quickly shoves his head up, a little scowl across his features, eyebrows bunched “I said, I want...” but he stops and suddenly his face is red as he nuzzles back into Steve's side, getting all shy again. 

“Aw bean, don't be shy,” Steve chuckles, smoothing Bucky's hair back, “What do you need? I'll give you whatever you need baby.” 

In response Bucky huffs, wiggling so his arms are tucked under him but his face half exposed against Steve's ribs, his little feet kicking around. 

“I- just, can I have a kiss, and a snack...daddy.”

Suddenly Steve's heart is crumbled up into a mess, a big mush pile of love for his sweet boy, “Yeah, of course baby bear, of course you can have a kiss and a snack.” 

Bucky's hiding, still strawberry red but a smile works up on his face and his fingertips are fiddling with his bottom lip like he does when he knows Steve's mouth is about to be against his. 

Settling Bucky against his arm Steve rolls onto his side, facing Bucky now. Bucky's on his tummy but he's looking over at Steve, still flicking his lip. Steve smiles and reaches up, tucking a stray hair behind Bucky's ear. 

“Gimme a kiss little bear.” 

Bucky beams, like hearts and sparkles are in his eyes and nudges up to press against Steve's mouth. He puckers his lips too much when he's little like this but Steve kind of loves it, he's always so eager and happy. His kisses are sloppy and wet but full of love. 

Steve crooks his arm and pets at Bucky's hair as Bucky kisses him, building the kiss a bit passed what his little kisses are usually like but Steve still allows it. He let's Bucky whimper and lick into his mouth and pant out harsh breaths through his nose until he's satisfied, pulling away to lay against Steve's arm. 

His pupils are big and black and he's all flushed and breathless as he licks Steve's taste off of his lips. 

Steve chuckles at how worked up Bucky always gets himself, “Feel better?” 

Nodding, Bucky wipes his mouth on his wrist, he looks around all shy, his voice stays quiet, “Goldfish now?” he curls up against Steve, putting his knee between Steve's legs. 

“Is that what you want little? Goldfish?” 

Bucky nods his head, grabbing with his fingers at Steve's shirt.

After a minute of touching and just being lazy Steve finally gets out of bed, letting Bucky follow behind him. Bucky drags his feet, scuffing his socks on the floor, the real cute pikachu socks that Steve bought him. Bucky has a habit of dragging his feet when he's little and always ends up rubbing holes into his socks. 

Steve looks back with a raised eyebrow until Bucky catches on, huffing out a breath and frowning like Steve's punishing him as he pointedly lifts his feet with each step until they're in the kitchen where he climbs up onto a stool. 

It takes Steve a moment to find the goldfish container, a big box of them, and then another to reach up into the highest cabinet to get Bucky's special bowl out. 

It's his favorite, blue with a straw for when he eats cereal so he can drink the milk, with A Captain America design inside of it.

Bucky's face lights up all bright and happy when Steve plops his bowl on the counter in front of him. He pokes it with his finger and scoots it over just an inch or so l, just to line it up with the tile that it's sitting on and Steve opens up the goldfish container. 

“How many do you want buck buck?” Steve asks. Bucky smiles and drops his face to look real close at the bowl, poking the little cap design in it with a smile, ignoring Steve.  
“Okay, how about I pour and you tell me when to stop?” 

Bucky nods his head real fast, swinging his hair, a big grin on his face. So Steve lifts the container and begins to pour the little orange fish into the bowl. 

It fills quickly but Bucky just stares at it, Steve repeatedly lifts his head to look at Bucky, just waiting for him to nod but he never does, so he pours and pours until the bowl begins to overfill and he has to pull away. 

But as soon as he does Bucky pouts, throwing his hands, metal and flesh against the table with his eyebrows furrowed. “More,” he demands.

“I can't, the bowl is full.” 

Bucky pouts his lip out, playing all innocent, pretending like he's going to cry, “More.”

Steve wants to say no, he really does but Bucky's little face makes his heart hurt. So he grabs the box again, tipping it just enough to spill out one more fish. 

Just as he expected Bucky slams a hand out, pulling the bowl towards him almost right as Steve begins to pour them, making fish spill over as he says, “s’enough.” There's a little grin on his mouth because he knows damn well that he's a brat.

A very very cute brat.

Steve leans against the counter, watching as Bucky grabs piece by piece and eats it. 

About halfway through Bucky shoves the bowl forward and pats his tummy, stating, “Yours.” 

This is what he always does, Steve twists the bowl his way, “Are the rest mine?” 

Bucky nods, repeating, “yours, those are yours.” 

Steve shakes his head, grinning wide because Bucky's silly and adorable and Steve can't not love everything he does, “Thank you Bucky bear, that's real sweet of you.” 

Bucky responds by crawling up on his knees on his stool propping himself on the table on his arms, practically laying belly down on it. His lips puckered out and eyes shut for a kiss, like Bucky's bartering for it. 

“So I get the fish if I give you a kiss?” Steve asks. 

Bucky nods softly, batting his eyelashes. 

Real slowly Steve leans in, setting his lips against Bucky's softly, pressing a kiss there before pulling away and throwing a goldfish into his mouth. 

Bucky blushes pink, sitting back down, satisfied in his stool as he mumbles, “Love you.” 

Steve's stomach flutters, “Love you too buck.” 

 

—  
The next day Bucky's in tac gear, a grenade strapped to his thigh, AR on his back. Sitting in debrief beside Steve with a snack bag of goldfish. 

He tosses one into his mouth, glancing over at Steve and he blushes, bright pink and soft. 

It takes everything Steve's got in him to not reach over, pet his little face, and call him sweetpea. 

Bucky smiles like he can tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are super appreciated!
> 
> Visit my [Tumblr!](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


	2. Honey and baby animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil Buck and Big Steve visit the farmers market!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's very ooc in this, i hope he's at least cute.

Bucky grabs onto Steve's hand real tight, clinging onto his palm as Steve guides him through the crowd of the farmers market. He tenses his fingers each time someone looks over at them. He sometimes forgets that this, two grown men being affectionate with each other, is okay now. Sometimes his head jumbles up and it's like he's in 1940 again, hiding who he is. 

Steve's made it a personal mission to take full advantage of the world they live in. Clutching onto Bucky's hand, kissing him on the cheek, showing everyone that Bucky's his, every opportunity he gets.

Steve leans in, pressing his face into Bucky's hair, “Relax sweetheart, Daddy's here.” 

Bucky's fingers squeeze and then relax, he heaves out a little sigh, looking over at Steve all anxious, eyes bright, swallowing, but he nods and his posture loosens up a bit, trusting Steve's word. 

The day started normal, just a day off, spending it together laying around until lunch time. Then suddenly Bucky jumped into little space and started demanding Steve take him to the park. So Steve got their things together, putting Bucky in a tank and some shorts, covering him in sunscreen. 

Instead of the park though they found themselves getting out at the farmers market. Steve needs to buy more honey anyway.

Steve smiles, wind blowing his hair, “What do you wanna do first bear?” 

They're in public so there's only so much Bucky's comfortable doing, he sort of allows himself to only be half little in places like this. Steve knows at this point what will make him anxious and what won't. 

Bucky's eyebrows raise, a grin slowly coming onto his features. He reaches his other arm across wrapping both of his hands, metal and soft squishy skin around Steve's forearm like a baby sloth, hanging on tight as he whispers, “candy?” 

To little Bucky candy means just about anything sweet, even fruit or pastries or cookies, everything's candy. 

“Okay baby, let's go find some candy.” Steve smiles lovingly at Bucky's squeeze in response.

They walk the market, looking at all of the booths, there's tons of sweets, fudge and homemade candy, little cups of fruit. Bucky looks at them all, eyeing them but none of them are quite what he wants so Steve just follows along. 

That is until Bucky suddenly stops in his tracks, squeezing Steve tight as he let's out a high gasp. 

“What?” Steve asks around a chuckle. 

Bucky rocks on his feet, converses curling as he gets up on his tiptoes like he does when he's excited. Quickly he nuzzles into Steve's neck, all shy and flustered. 

“What is it you want baby?” 

Bucky just barely curls a finger out, still hiding his face as he very subtly points at a booth. 

There's lots of people around it, lots of actual little kids and parents. But right on the table, in a big glass case is a selection of frosted sugar cookies. One has a big white star in the middle that Steve already knows Bucky's got his heart set on. 

“Is that what you want? A cookie.” Steve asks, petting Bucky's flesh bicep right below the seam of his tank top. 

Bucky, very enthusiastically nods his head, whispering repeatedly, “cookie, cookie, cookie, cookie,” until Steve's tugging him along.

They reach the table and a pretty young girl gives them a big warm smile. Bucky blushes pink and pulls away from Steve, tucking his hair back behind his ears. That makes Steve chuckle and to that Bucky playfully punches him lightly on the arm.

“What can I get you?” The girl asks. 

Bucky takes a step back, clearly signifying that he'd rather Steve do the ordering. 

Just a few minutes later and they're stepping away with two cookies, and a massive lemonade to share. Bucky holds the cup in both hands, sipping happily from the bendy straw as Steve holds the cookies until he's content with drinking, shoving the lemonade into Steve's hands and snatching his cookie.

They continue to walk, the sun beams down bright and Bucky eats his cookie, dropping crumbs down his shirt until Steve sweeps them off.

Suddenly Bucky gasps again, throwing himself into Steve and then letting out a high squeal against Steve's arm.

“What baby?” Steve asks softly, grinning at Bucky's little freak out. 

Bucky mumbles something incomprehensible into his skin.

“You're gonna have to say that again bean,” Steve says. 

Bucky pulls away, looking at Steve through his lashes “I said, petting zoo,” he repeats.

It forces a big smile across Steve's face,“You wanna pet the animals?”

Bucky nods, eyes bright.

Steve couldn't resist that cute look if he tried, “Alright baby, c’mon,” he says, leading Bucky to the petting zoo.

It's all caged in, happy little goats and ducks and pigs scampering around the pen. All local animals treated right. Sure, they may not like being yanked on by kids all day but they aren't just some miserable circus animals. They get to go home too their momma and play in the grass. 

They look happy, one little goat chows down on some hay while a little girl laughs at it. 

Bucky curls up tighter into Steve's arm, shy and anxious. 

Its five to get in. Steve hands the man at the gate a ten and Bucky straightens up, nodding as the gate is opened for them. He’s tense until they get inside and Steve grabs his wrist, guiding him over to a pig. 

Its small, tiny, and makes a high little squeal as they approach it. Bucky smiles and drops to his knees slowly, reaching out to touch the little piggy’s ear. 

Steve stays standing, curling his fingers through Bucky's hair as Bucky laughs and smiles at the tiny pig. 

Eventually he stands, turning quickly and pointing at a goat. 

“You like the goat?” Steve asks.

Bucky nods his head, repeating “Goat, goat, goat, goat,” happily. 

God, its so cute, Steve will never get over how cute his boy is. “Do you wanna touch the goat?” 

Bucky lifts his head and nods excitedly again, making Steve chuckle. 

“Alright baby,” Steve says around a laugh, guiding Bucky over to a little goat that wandered over to the side. 

Bucky bounces on his toes before bending down, squatting to pet on the baby goat. 

It lets out a soft, high little meep sound and that makes Bucky blush and drop his chin to try to calm his excitement. His fingers softly pet over the goats back. 

Steve is patient, he's always been patient. He stands and pats Bucky's head while Bucky pets the goat for a few minutes. 

Until he quickly stands, looking at Steve, blinking some as he rubs his palm on his shorts and declares, “Kay, i'm done, let's go.” he marches off towards the gate. 

Steve can't stop himself from barking out a laugh. He shakes his head and catches up to Bucky.

Buckys scuffing his shoes on the cement, making popping sounds with his mouth. 

Steve grabs his hand and smiles, “Alright bub, wanna get the honey now?” Steve asks, squeezing Bucky's palm because sometimes he gets a bit overwhelmed by how much he loves his little baby.

Bucky beams a smile, dropping his head to Steve's shoulder as he whispers “Sure daddy.”

Steves heart feels like it skips a beat. 

They finally reach the honey and Bucky is just absolutely mesmerized. He walks up to the jars, glaring at them as Steve discusses the selection with the man behind the counter. 

As they walk away Bucky insists on carrying the jar. The entire walk he tips it and turns it, watching it move real slow with happy eyes. Even when they finally load up in the car he's awestruck by it. 

“You having fun buck buck?” Steve asks around a chuckle. 

Bucky nods his head slowly, never looking away from the jar, “S’pretty,” he says, suddenly lifting his eyes to Steve and giggling happily “S’funny, look, honey is silly.” he points at the jar, where the honey slides against the glass and he giggles again as he taps the glass with his metal finger, making it clink.

Steve's heart is like completely melted. His precious baby angel is just the cutest and Steve loves him more than anything. Bucky's his whole world.

“Yeah baby bear, it's silly,” Steve responds, trying to watch Bucky and the road at the same time.

Bucky giggles again, leaning over the armrest to kiss Steve's cheek. He sighs out happily around it before turning back to the jar.

Steve can't wait to see what his Bucky does when he let's him open the jar. He's already mentally preparing himself for Bucky's sticky hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Check out my [tumblr!](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


	3. Workdays and coloring books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a bad day at work, but thankfully gets to come home to his little nugget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 2 things. In case it isn't established, Bucky is an adult and capable of getting by on his own. In this specific verse his regression is therapeutic in a way and helps him to feel safer and happier and less dangerous. That being said nothing in this verse has or will have anything to do with the other fics i write. 
> 
> Also this goes a little into Steve's perspective and how as the caregiver it also does a lot for him. I feel like a lot of people touch on the feelings and reasons behind why a sub is a sub but less on doms so i went into that more this chapter.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

The morning starts out as any other morning. 

Steve gets out of bed, moping to the bathroom in his birthday suit to go take a shower. He lets Bucky sleep in, Bucks hair a rat's nest, face burrowed in a pillow, body belly down. Boy sleeps like a rock, Steve thinks, it makes him smile.

But everything just sort of crumbles when he gets out. 

His towel isn't on the hook, so he steps out to grab one from the cabinet, but the floor is slippery and hes dripping wet. 

Next thing he knows he's on the floor, wincing and crying like a baby in pain from the fall. It takes him a solid 5 minutes to get over the pain to grab a towel but by then the floor is soaked. 

Steve grumbles, throwing down another 2 towels to sop up the water thats dripped off of him. 

His hip is definitely going to bruise. 

He dries off the best he can and finally heads to the bedroom. The sight of Bucky still sound asleep warms his heart a little and he thinks, at least he gets to lay in bed with that little stink bug all day.

That is until, 2 steps away from the bed, his phone rings. His boss’s name lighting up the screen. 

His chest sinks some, already prepared for the worst. 

And when the call ends that's exactly what it is. Emergency, mandatory meeting. 

Steve sighs, looking down bashfully at Bucky's sleepy form, and then walks to the closet to get ready to leave. 

He shoots Bucky a text to let him know and then heads out the door. 

—  
He gets back at 6:45, exhausted, mentally and physically. The day just seemed to drag on and on, slower by the minute. The only thing keeping him going was snaps sent from Bucky. Pictures of him laying in bed with his gang of favorite stuffies, him making a bowl of cereal, lucky charms, with the caption “Daddy's gone so I can have as much as I want.” to which Steve promptly sent Bucky a selfie of himself with what Bucky coins, the daddy expression, brows raised, scornful. 

Sadly that didn't do much though because the next snap was the bowl filled to the brim with marshmallows and cereal bits spilled across the table.

Steve told him that he's in big trouble but really, he was pretty happy about it. 

They went on and on, snapping and texting back in forth all the way until Steve was readying to go.

So by the time he got home he knew Bucky would be antsy to see him.

—  
The first thing he's greeted by when he gets home is a very sleepy Bucky, in only his underwear, with a massive stuffed lion in his hand. He yawns wide and walks towards Steve before slumping against his chest. 

“Hey little baby,” Steve greets, rubbing the bare skin of his back “Did I wake you up?”

Bucky shakes his head against Steve's chest, swinging his hair as he mumbles “Nu-uh.” 

Steve missed him, gosh, Steve always misses him when he's gone. He grabs in and squeezes Bucky as tight as he can. So tight that Bucky heaves out a little ‘'Blegh’ sound, laughing as Steve finally releases him. 

Steve smiles, bending in to kiss Buckys cheek and then says, “Let's get you some food.” 

Bucky perks up, eyes getting wide as he nods his head excitedly. 

—  
They make mac and cheese. Well, Steve makes mac and cheese. Bucky can't get near the boiling pot but once it's cooked he insists on stirring the powder in. 

That just leads to spilt milk on the counter and way too much butter in the mix. His idea of stirring not even stirring anyway, it's just him holding the spoon in both hands and just banging the spoon back and forth against the walls of the bowl. 

Does Steve love watching it? Absolutely. But it efficient at all? No. Sadly little Bucky won't be master chef any time soon, he thinks. 

“Here bub, let me take over,” Steve requests, grabbing the spoon. 

Bucky looks up, expression confused before just dropping the spoon and turning away. “I was done anyway,” he says. Walking in his underwear to the living room. 

Steve shakes his head, saying “Brat,” and finishes stirring the mix

—  
For himself he just scoops some into a normal, white, ceramic, bowl with a normal silver fork. Bucky's though, he always makes Bucky's plates special. 

The plate is rectangular and blue and covered in dinosaurs, separated into 2 bigger sections at the bottom and 3 smaller at the top. He scoops mac and cheese into one bigger section, crackers in the other, and then grapes and berries in the smaller ones. All complete with the little matching dinosaur fork.

—  
As soon as he sets it on the coffee table Bucky sits up from where he's laying in the floor and crawls towards the table sniffing at the plate like a little hound dog. 

Steve ruffles his hair, laughing as he says, “stop sniffing it old yeller.”

That earns him a scowl from Bucky, as he plops down and grabs his fork. “You're old,” he mumbles, stabbing his food with the little plastic fork. 

“You better eat your food munchkin or you're grounded,” Steve teases. 

Bucky makes a little grumbly sound, stabbing his food again as he shakes his head, stating “No.” 

“Yes.”

“No. I not.” Bucky declares sternly, crossing his arm. 

“You're just being a brat, i know you're hungry.” Steve finally picks up the fork, scooping noodles onto it and offering it up to Bucky, “Eat.”

Taking no convincing at all he opens his mouth, waiting for Steve, eyes on him as Steve feeds him a bite. 

His eyes shine a little, soft and happy, and that's always what little Bucky wants, for his daddy to just do everything for him. 

He takes each bite, opening his mouth when he's ready for more, happily taking what Steve gives him.

—  
Once they're both finished Bucky gets a little impatient, squirming as Steve tries to wipe his face clean. Eventually he manages to snag the wipe, reaching over and very aggressively wiping Steve's face off as well.

Steve spits out the wipe, grimacing, “Thank you Buck, thank you for cleaning me.” 

To which Bucky vigorously nods his head, smiling and then drops onto his hands, crawling towards the open space of the living room floor. 

He stretches over, grabbing a coloring book.  
Steve watches as he sets up his thing. Book in the middle, one by one he starts placing each crayon in a row above it, aligning them just right, and a miscellaneous stuffed frog up to the left. 

Once he's done he picks up the coloring book, tapping it against the floor like a stack of papers before setting it back down, looking over to Steve and saying “Mister Daddy, come to Mister Nugget’s office.” 

The first thing Steve thinks to ask is, “Who's Mister Nugget.” but then he thinks, duh, who else is Mister Nugget, as Mister Nugget himself scowls like he's offended. 

“I,” Bucky starts, pointing at his chest, “am Mister Nugget.”

“Ah, sorry Mister Nugget, you just look different without your business suit on.” 

Bucky scowls again, expression frustrated, “I am wearing a suit,” he says, pointing at his shirtless belly. 

Steve chuckles, trying to recover, “Oh, how did I not notice that, huh.” 

Bucky shrugs, stating, “Cause you're a dummy,” but then grins knowingly.

Because of course Steve is going to say, “Buck, don't call daddy mean names.” 

Bucky lets out an excited sort of giggle.

—  
Finally Steve crawls onto the floor, aka, Mister Nugget’s office, after putting their dirty dishes in the sink. 

Bucky looks at him heavily, trying his best at professionalism, “Do you know why I called you to my office Mister Daddy?” 

“No Mister Nugget, I don't know.”

“Well, I noticed that you've been skipping out on working at my office to go to the stupid other big work.”

And- ah, that's it. Bucky acts like it doesn't matter but he knows it'll always come out. 

“Daddy is very sorry little nug,” he pauses, asking, “Can I call you little nug.” 

Bucky looks around contemplatively before nodding, allowing Steve to finish.

“Sometimes Daddy gets called into big work and as much as he really really doesn't want to leave little nug alone, he has to. Daddy doesn't like it either. Daddy would much rather stay at home and cuddle with his tiny poop head than be at the stupid big office.”

Bucky manages to look a little sad, “Then don't go.” 

“I wish I didn't have to but Daddy is important at his work and he has to.”

“You're important at this work too,” Bucky crosses his arm petulantly.

“But this isn't work bean, this is my favorite thing ever. Nothing makes Daddy happier than working the big dumb work and coming home to his little Mister Nugget to feed him and hold him and color with him.” 

Bucky's eyes shine a little as he picks himself up, quickly and suddenly throwing himself into Steve. 

Steves arms naturally come up and wrap around him, squeezing him tight, nuzzling his hair. 

Bucky stays there for a while, mumbling “Love you.” As Steve holds him and mumbles it back

—  
They end up coloring. Bucky hands Steve a coloring page that has a mermaid on it and says “Daddy can do this one.” As, for himself he gets A Captain America one.

Little Bucky isn't the greatest at coloring, mostly he just scribbles, not bothering about keeping in the lines. He uses Blue where red should go and red where yellow should go and it's all a big colorful mess. But he smiles happily and laughs and throws crayons at Steve like it's the funniest thing in the world and Steve doesn't get this sort of happiness anywhere but here.

Bucky's like his tiny ray of sunshine.

—  
After an hour of cuddling, a struggle to get Bucky to pick his crayons up, the stuffed frog getting thrown at the wall a solid 15 times, and a snack, Steve finds himself on the rug, laying with Bucky in his arms.

He remembers this sort of thing from when they were kids. Making pallets in the floor or just laying on the rug, talking about nonsense, their dreams and how when they're older they’re gonna rule the world. 

But now, it's different. He holds Bucky in his arms, an old disney movie on the tv. Bucky dozes off, so close to falling asleep. 

Steve squeezes him tighter and feels him nuzzle in, thinks if he just feels well enough he can hear Bucky's heartbeat against his hands. And that's all he needs, he thinks. That's all he'll ever need. 

Because life is hard sometimes. But he knows he will always find happiness, and stillness, when he's holding Mister Nugget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr!](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
